Ojek Online
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Suka duka Hinata sebagai driver ojek online. #NHFD8/Future/


_**An entry for NaruHina Fluffy Day Year 8**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** _: I only own the story_

 _._

 **WARNING!** : _Indonesian flavor_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ojek** _ **Online**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu mendesah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Matanya melirik ke arah arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangan. Sebentar kemudian melihat ke arah ponsel pintar. Dua hal yang sebenarnya bisa di _merge_ jadi satu karena saat melihat ponsel seharusnya dia juga bisa melihat jam digital pada layar ponsel itu. Mungkin dia sedang linglung atau lelah karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Ya, pemuda itu sedang menunggu. Tepatnya sudah 15 menit dia berdiri di depan pom bensin sambil memanggul tas _Eiger_ besar di punggungnya. Rasa ngilu dan pegal di bahunya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Arrghhh! Kemana sih dia?"

Perlahan diturunkannya tas tersebut ke tanah. Kedua tangannya menggapai ke bagian belakang dan memijit pelan urat dan daging yang terasa kaku.

Semenit berlalu, telinganya menegak saat mendengar derum motor yang menepi dan mendekat ke arahnya. Kepala berrambut kuning itu menoleh. Mata birunya menyusuri tubuh motor _matic_ yang berwarna putih dengan corak ungu. Kemudian pandangannya bergeser dan beralih pada sang pengemudi yang memakai celana jins hitam ketat untuk menutupi kakinya yang terlihat jenjang. Terus ke atas, menelusur tubuh pengemudi tersebut yang berlapis jaket ungu pudar. Berlanjut hingga kepalanya yang ditutup helm putih bergambar _Bunny_ dari serial _Powerpuff Girls_.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto, nama pemuda itu, untuk menyelesaikan pengamatannya. Pria itu bahkan tersenyum sinis sedikit menertawakan tubuh sang pengemudi yang terbilang pendek.

' _Dasar! Gadis pendek ya?'_

"Su-sumimasen..."

Naruto tersentak kaget. Iris safirnya menatap penuh tanya pada si pengemudi yang bahkan belum membuka kaca helmnya. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Apa?" jawab Naruto malas.

"A-apa benar ini po-pom bensin jalan Hokage?"

Pemuda yang ditanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ini memang jalan Hokage, tapi pom bensin ini bukan satu-satunya pom bensin yang ada di jalan ini."

"Aa begitukah?"

Entah hanya perasaan Naruto atau pengemudi bersuara lembut itu sedikit bersedih. Mau tidak mau perasaan Naruto sedikit tersentuh.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"A-ano... Aku mau menjemput pelanggan."

Pemuda itu membelalakkan netra jernihnya. Perlahan kepalanya menangkap sesuatu yang disebut pencerahan. Kini emosi mulai merambati setiap senti sel tubuhnya. Mungkinkah gadis ini tukang ojek _online_ yang dia tunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi?

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?"

Gadis di depannya terduduk kaku, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-Anda Namikaze Naruto?"

"IYAAA!"

Teriakan Naruto bukan hanya menarik perhatian orang-orang yang sedang lalu lalang, tetapi juga berhasil membuat gadis itu meloncat dari motor. Berdiri ketakutan sambil menundukkan kepala dan menautkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

"Tsk! _Driver_ macam apa yang membuat pelanggannya menunggu lama? Badanku sampai pegal-pegal begini gara-gara terlalu lama berdiri menggendong tas."

"Ka-kan tas Anda ada di bawah."

Sempat-sempatnya gadis itu membalas perkataan si pemuda yang sudah dikuasai luapan kemarahan. Tak ayal Naruto semakin berang. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang yang memang sudah berantakan itu.

"Dasar _driver_ sialan! Sudah cepat kita berangkat! Aku harus tiba sebelum pukul 10.00."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata menelan ludah kasar. Matanya melirik pada jam digital di layar HP.

09.50

Gadis itu mendesah lega. Masih ada sepuluh menit pikirnya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan dan mulai menaiki motornya.

Naruto meraih tas gunung hitam yang cukup berat kemudian menggendongnya. Menarik paksa helm yang disodorkan oleh Hinata-yang entah bagaimana ceritanya helm itu berwarna jingga.

"Cepat jalan!" perintahnya sengak.

Tubuh beratnya membuat beban bertambah hingga jok motor semakin tertekan. Pemuda itu mendesah lega saat motor mulai melaju.

(*)

"Mbak, bisa cepat nggak sih?"

"Ma-maaf Mas, tapi kalau ngebut nanti tabrakan bagaimana?"

"Kan ngebutnya nggak usah nabrak-nabrak. Kalau jalan lelet seperti ini, saya bisa terlambat."

"Ya-Ya sudah kalau Masnya maksa, Masnya aja yang nyetir."

Naruto memelototkan matanya. Tepatnya pada mata bulat _Bunny_ yang terlihat tengah menantangnya. Dan bola mata safir itu semakin melebar lagi kala dia merasakan motor yang ditumpanginya menepi.

"Ho-hoi... Kau mau apa? Kenapa berhenti di sini?"

"Ha-habis Masnya kan maksa saya suruh ngebut. Ya sudah, sekarang Masnya saja yang nyetir."

"Enak saja! Kau kan _driver_ nya, masa aku yang harus nyetir? Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Ya-Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Masnya diam saja, jangan rewel."

Batin pemuda pirang itu berteriak kencang. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal, merasa geregetan ingin memukul gadis di hadapannya. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya sebuah niat tanpa realisasi. Akan diletakkan di mana mukanya nanti jika dirinya ketahuan melakukan pemukulan terhadap seorang gadis? Bisa-bisa akan menjadi _headline_ surat kabar nasional.

 **Seorang Ketua Ikatan Mahasiswa Pecinta Alam Institut Teknologi Konoha Kepergok Melakukan Kekerasan dan Pelecehan Seksual terhadap Gadis** _ **Driver**_ **Ojek** _ **Online**_

Huh?

Apa yang kau harapkan dari awak media jaman sekarang? Terlebih lagi untuk media _online_. Memelintir sebuah berita hingga melenceng jauh dari fakta. Didukung dengan kecanggihan teknologi untuk mengubah-ubah sebuah gambar menjadi gambar yang bermakna lain. Sungguh hal memalukan yang nyata terjadi. Faktanya gelombang negativitas teknologi semacam itu sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Undang-undang informasi dan transaksi elektronik pun seolah hanya berfungsi sebatas regularitas. Mungkin sebab kurangnya kemampuan pihak yang bertanggungjawab atau hal yang sebaliknya dari pihak lawan.

Naruto menghentikan lamunannya saat motor yang ditunggangi memilih jalan lurus menurun alih-alih jalan layang di sampingnya.

"Lhooo... Mbak, mengapa tidak lewat jalan layang saja?"

"Huh? Memangnya bisa ya Mas? Bukannya lebih dekat jika kita lewat jalan ini?"

"Kalau lewat sini jadi lebih lama karena banyak perhentian lampu lalu lintas. Mbak ini bagaimana?"

Gadis itu kebingungan, terlihat dari laju motornya yang melambat.

"A-ano... Jadi kita putar balik saja?"

Jika ada yang ingin Naruto lakukan saat ini adalah menjedukkan kepalanya ke aspal. Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa gemas dengan tingkah laku _driver_ yang menurutnya bodoh. Berusaha menenangkan kembali nafasnya yang memburu, Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Kemudian berucap.

"Sudah, teruskan saja!" perintahnya.

Tidak ada nada marah pada suaranya, tetapi nada dingin dan datar jelas kentara. Pemuda itu sudah pasrah jika nanti dia terlambat dan akhirnya tertinggal dari rombongan klub pecinta alamnya yang akan berangkat ke Iwa.

(*)

Lemas. Lututnya terasa lemas. Semua adalah akibat dari tubuh jangkungnya yang duduk terlalu lama pada boncengan motor _matic_ yang notabene memiliki jok rendah. Tubuhnya juga terasa pegal dan lelah. Umpatan demi umpatan meluncur deras dari bibir tipisnya, meski lirih. Bagaimanapun juga pria itu kesal dengan _driver_ polos dan bodoh di hadapannya ini. Sudah terlambat menjemput, tidak tahu memilih rute tercepat, dan parahnya setelah berjalan memutari seluruh kota barulah gadis itu mengaku jika dia memiliki masalah dengan disorientasi arah. Sekali melewati jalur yang berbeda, segala pengetahuannya tentang arah mendadak lenyap.

Kami-sama!

Ingin Naruto mencengkeram tubuh kecil itu dan melemparnya ke sungai. Terlebih lagi saat mengingat balasan tidak mau kalah yang dilontarkan gadis itu saat Naruto menyalahkannya.

" _Lantas mengapa Masnya tidak memberi petunjuk pada saya kalau jalur yang saya tempuh itu salah?"_

 _Hell!_ Naruto juga mengutuk dirinya yang mendadak mengantuk dan tidak menyadari bahwa gadis _driver_ itu sudah membawanya berkeliling kota.

"Ini uangnya."

Perkara lain yang membuatnya kesal adalah saat mengetahui bahwa saldo _online-pay_ nya ternyata habis, membuat sang pemuda harus menggunakan lembaran uang untuk membayar gadis itu.

Gadis itu membuka helmnya perlahan. Mungkin kepalanya terasa panas atau merasa berat. Aksinya ini membuat rambut indigo panjangnya menjuntai setelah sebelumnya rambut itu dilipat rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam helm.

Sejenak Naruto tertegun. Aroma lavender menggelitik hidung mancungnya kala rambut itu berkibas pelan. Belum lagi netra sang gadis yang kini meliriknya.

Iris keduanya beradu. Sejenak terlarut dalam keberdiaman. Saling menyelam dalam pancaran pesona masing-masing.

 _And everything went from wrong to right_

 _And the stars came out and filled up the sky_

 _The music you were playing really blew my mind_

 _It was love at first sight_

 _SNAP!_

Keduanya tersentak. Tersadar dari kesunyian masing-masing.

' _Shit! Ringtone HP siapa sih kok pas banget timingnya?'_ rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Tangannya lebih terulur untuk menyodorkan lembaran uang pada Hinata.

"Kembaliannya untukmu saja."

"Huh?"

Naruto berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri kaku. Netranya membelalak dan mulutnya sedikit membuka.

"Ta-tapi ini uangnya kurang." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

 **Seminggu kemudian.**

Gadis itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh, nyaris tersandung kaki meja. Dengan cepat diambilnya tas _Anelo_ putih gading dan digendongnya.

"Hinata! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kerja, Kiba-kun."

Tanpa menoleh gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun dia harus bergerak cepat menjemput pelanggan yang sudah memesan jasa ojek _online_ nya. Hinata tidak mau mengecewakan pelanggan tersebut terlebih di hari ketujuh dirinya bekerja.

Syukurlah posisi pelanggan kali ini tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga menit bagi gadis itu untuk sampai karena jarak antara Universitas Hashirama tempatnya menuntut ilmu cukup dekat dengan Institut Teknologi Konoha.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal. Institut itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang pemuda yang membentaknya di hari pertama dirinya bekerja. Rambut pemuda itu kuning cerah seperti matahari dan warna matanya biru sejernih lautan. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

Err-

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran aneh tentang pemuda itu. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok sang pelanggan.

"Hai!"

Hinata menoleh dan terkejut bukan kepalang kala netra opalnya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang yang baru saja menjadi bahan pikirnya.

"Um, I-iya?"

"Ayo cepat berangkat!"

Tanpa ba bi bu pemuda pirang itu duduk di boncengan motornya. Hinata sedikit ketakutan terutama saat mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"A-Ano, Anda bukan orang yang memesan saya."

"Huh?"

"Li-lihat, di sini tertulis nama pelanggan adalah A-Aburame Shino."

"A-Ahhh... E-too... Sebenarnya temanku itu memesan untukku. Dia itu err- Shi-Shino iya Shino."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata bisa merasakan anggukan penuh semangat pemuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mulai menjalankan motornya. Rasanya sedikit aneh. Ya, semoga saja perjalanan ini tidak seburuk yang lalu.

(*)

"Akhirnya, sampai juga."

Naruto menyerahkan helm jingga itu pada sang _driver_. Matanya melirik penuh rasa penasaran. Tepat saat iris opal sang gadis menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, menghantarkan senyar-senyar yang menggelitik perlahan. Pesona yang tak mampu terbantahkan. Birunya permata _sapphire_ dan lembutnya tiara _amethyst_. Saling beradu dalam sebuah kesempurnaan.

 _ **Pletakk!**_

"Ah, ittee..."

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan saat sebatang spatula kayu menghampiri kepala pirangnya. Sementara gadis di hadapannya meringis seolah ikut merasa kesakitan. Keduanya menatap horor pada seorang wanita cantik berrambut merah panjang.

"Dasar rubah! Disuruh cepat datang malah terlambat! Dan ternyata malah asyik pacaran?"

"Ah... Kaa-san! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku tidak pacaran."

"Terus saja menyangkal! Buktinya itu anak gadis orang kau bawa-bawa."

Kushina terus saja cerewet tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sepasang muda mudi yang wajahnya telah memerah pekat.

"Nah sekarang tugasmu mengantar pesanan ini ke rumah Uzuki-san."

"Aaahh... Kaa-san! Mengapa harus Naru sih? Lagipula motor Naru kan masih dipinjam Jiraiya-jii."

 _ **Pletaak!**_

"Ittee..."

"Kau kan bisa minta antar kekasihmu itu."

"Huh? Ka-"

"Cepat antarkan atau uang bulananmu Kaa-san potong."

Tanpa banyak berpikir Naruto langsung menyambar kardus berisi kue pesanan pelanggan dari tangan sang Ibu. Kemudian menarik paksa Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong. Membuat gadis itu duduk di jok belakang dan menyerahkan kardus itu ke pangkuannya. Selanjutnya Naruto duduk di bagian depan dan dengan cepat melajukan motor Hinata.

"Hei, kita akan kemana?"

"Kau kan mendengar sendiri tadi Kaa-san bilang apa? Mengapa bertanya?"

"Ka-kau pikir itu urusanku? Tugasku hanya mengantarmu ke satu tempat dan tidak lebih."

Hinata merasa amarah telah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Pipi gembilnya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut. Tanpa menyadari sepasang iris safir tengah menatapnya terpesona melalui kaca spion.

(*)

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan."

"Hn."

Hinata menjawab tak acuh. Matanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain saat pemuda pirang itu mengembalikan helmnya. Bagaimanapun dirinya masih kesal karena sikap si pelanggan yang seenaknya. Padahal seharusnya dia bisa mendapat tambahan dari pekerjaannya itu, bukan?

 _CHU-_

Iris opal itu membelalak lebar tepat ketika selapis benda kenyal menempel pada pipi gembilnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh dan mendelik tajam. Kontradiktif dengan Naruto yang justru mengeluarkan cengiran lebar.

"Anggap itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku."

Dan pemuda itupun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang masih cengo.

.

.

.

 **Sebulan kemudian**

"Naruto! Kau tidak membawa motor?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala saat seorang gadis berrambut merah muda menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Ya, di sinilah dirinya berada saat ini. Di depan ruang klub Pecinta Alam hanya berdua dengan sahabat masa kecilnya. Teman-teman seklubnya sedang melakukan pendakian ke daerah Kumo dan dirinya mendapat jatah untuk menjaga ruang klub. Untung saja ada Sakura di sini jadi Naruto tidak benar-benar sendirian di ruangan sempit yang membosankan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. Bagaimanapun gadis musim semi itu tahu bahwa Naruto terlalu mencintai motornya. Bahkan sekali waktu pemuda itu terlihat uring-uringan karena mendadak motor tersebut dipinjam sang Kakek yang kebetulan tengah berkunjung. Jadi sungguh hal yang aneh jika saat ini pemuda itu justru tidak pernah lagi menaiki motor ke kampus.

Sejak sebulan lalu Naruto memang sengaja menggunakan jasa ojek _online_. Keanehan yang juga sempat membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir. Bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja. Karena faktanya pemuda itu selalu berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan _driver_ polos yang sempat membuatnya kesal. Namun ternyata nasib baik belum berpihak kepadanya karena Naruto tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan gadis itu sebagai _driver_ nya.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak Sakura-chan. Biar aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula aku masih harus mampir ke kedai Kaa-san."

"Aaa baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu saja."

Naruto berbalik sebentar untuk mengunci pintu kemudian berjalan keluar kompleks kampus. Tangannya sibuk menyentuh tombol pada layar ponsel pintarnya untuk membuka aplikasi ojek _online_ yang sudah dihafal di luar kepala. Setelah selesai mengetikkan tempat penjemputan dan tujuan, pemuda itu bergegas memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku.

Bibirnya bersenandung ringan seiring dengan langkahnya yang perlahan. Hatinya mengucap sebuah permintaan semoga dipertemukan kembali dengan gadis itu.

Dan sepertinya harapan itu terkabul. Matanya menemukan sosok gadis yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya. Setengah berlari, kaki kekar itu membawanya mendekat.

"Hai!"

Sang gadis menoleh. Netra _amethyst_ nya memandang bingung.

"Ya?"

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata, bukan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sirat gagap menaungi wajah ayunya. Terlebih ketika Naruto dengan penuh rasa percaya diri mendudukkan pantatnya pada boncengan motor.

"Huh? A-ano, bukankah Anda Namikaze Naruto?"

"Aahh.. Kau masih mengingatku? Aduh... Aku terharu."

"Aa mana mungkin aku me-melupakan orang yang sudah membentakku di hari pertama aku bekerja."

Iris safir Naruto membelalak lebar, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan salah tingkah.

"Go-gomen."

"Sudah begitu uang pembayarannya kurang lagi."

"Go-gomen."

"Dan tepat hari ketujuh kau menipuku."

"Huh?"

"Padahal bukan kau yang memesan ojekku kan? Tapi kau mengaku-aku. Jadi saja aku mendapat teguran dari kantor pusat."

"Aaa... Gomennasai."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Bibirnya tak henti mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Ah! Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang memboncengmu?"

"Huh? Ta-tapi."

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Hinata. Bahkan dengan tidak sopannya mendorong tubuh Hinata mundur dan melompat duduk di jok bagian depan.

"He-Hei."

"Sudah kau santai saja. Lagipula aku tidak mau kita tersesat lagi."

Ucapan menohok sang pemuda membuat wajah Hinata memerah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Bukan karena malu tetapi lebih ke marah. Lihat saja pipi gembilnya yang menggembung dan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut.

"Nah sekarang pegangan yang erat!"

"Hu-Kyaaaaaaaaaa..."

Refleks kedua tangan Hinata melingkari pinggang Naruto memperlihatkan seakan-akan sang gadis tengah memeluk erat pemuda itu.

Angin berhembus kencang seiring laju motor yang meninggi. Menghembuskan alunan sejuk yang membelai kedua insan tersebut. Ada suatu getaran aneh yang mendadak muncul. Mengantarkan sengatan lembut yang menjalar sepanjang tulang saraf. Menimbulkan detak jantung yang kian melaju.

Aneh. Karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini. Ada sensasi asing yang hangat sekaligus menyenangkan. Ada ribuan ngengat yang mendadak menggerogoti otot perut.

"Ne, Hinata-chan!"

"Um?"

"Bagaimana jika setelah kau mengantarku, kita berkencan?"

"A-apa?"

"Ya, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku yang kedua."

"Ta-tapi."

"Kau tahu satu hal, Hinata-chan?"

"A-apa?"

"Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah mengenal penolakan."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day 8, yeaayyy ^^**

 **Ditunggu partisipasi dari teman-teman yaa. Untuk lebih lengkapnya silakan PM Nai atau** _ **author**_ **NaruGankster.**

 **Bagaimana pendapat Minna-san tentang fic ini? Apakah sudah** _ **fluff?**_

 **Oh ya, ada yang pernah mengalami disorientasi arah seperti Hinata? Jika iya berarti kita sama hihihi.**

 **Untuk setting fic ini Nai menggunakan Kota Bandung ya ^^**

 **Mohon tuangkan penilaian di kolom** _ **review**_ **atau PM ya.**

 **Arigato ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sepasang muda mudi itu terlihat menikmati santapan sederhana di sebuah kedai ramen. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan karena sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh rasa ramen yang luar biasa enak. Campuran mie dan kaldu dalam kuah panas serta berbagai topping penghias menjadikan menu makanan ini terlihat menggugah selera sekaligus mengenyangkan.

"Ne Hinata-chan!"

"Hm?"

"Jadi kekasihku ya!"

"Uohokkkk..."


End file.
